


the fun kind of punishment - heavens edition (angels and devils)

by noahsenpai



Series: utapri internet adventures [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Filming, Fluff, Games, Gen, Internet, Tickling, YouTube, so yeah rated t for swearing and intensity like the other two lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: the time has come for heavens to take on the challenge taking the internet by storm.
Series: utapri internet adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788169
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	the fun kind of punishment - heavens edition (angels and devils)

There was a trend taking the internet by storm. And it was now HE ★ VENS’ turn to be in the spotlight.

In the recent weeks, ST ☆ RISH and QUARTET NIGHT had released videos on their personal YouTube channels depicting a rather humorous yet torturous response to a series of videos put out by ST ☆ RISH. The seven-member group had essentially begun this trend with this unique punishment video, causing numerous fan requests for HE ★ VENS to do the same. One news outlet even mentioned that now that two of the three biggest boy groups in Japan had taken on the challenge, they believed it was guaranteed that HE ★ VENS would do it as well.

Well, they certainly had a point. It was likely that HE ★ VENS had no choice but to play along and accept the challenge. In fact, in the meeting to discuss this matter, it took less than ten minutes, with everyone agreeing that they were essentially obliged to take this on, since they were practically the only big group in Japan that hadn’t done it yet.

The next day, they decided to wake up at around nine o’clock so they could film and save time for editing and the YouTube process time, so it would go up by that night at least. Like ST ☆ RISH, HE ★ VENS had agreed to go in the order at which they present themselves at the beginning of their concerts.

Eiji was bouncing up and down as Yamato was setting up his filming materials. “I’m so nervous,” he admitted to Nagi, who was sitting on the chair right next to him.

“We can’t back down, though,” Nagi reminded him. “We said that we’d do it, right? It should be all over as soon as our video gets out there.”

Eiji nodded as he attempted to shake the nerves out of his arms and legs. Kira and Shion were laying out a few blankets on the ground, and when Yamato announced that they were ready to begin filming, everyone took their seats around him, since he was the first to go.

After a brief test recording, they began to film and introduce the video and what they were going to be doing. As soon as the introductions were finished, Van counted to three and set the timer. When it buzzed, six pairs of hands dove straight in to assault Yamato’s sides. The blonde let out a shriek of laughter and fell back, but this move made it much easier for the others to find and target even more sensitive spots. Yamato kicked and squirmed, yelping in laughter as he felt Eiichi’s devilishly skilled fingers running along his ribs. Nagi had one of his ankles in a headlock and was expertly scribbling his fingers over the socked sole in a way that made him squeal in laughter.

The timer buzzed, and Yamato had to take a few seconds before sitting up and crawling away so Eiji could take his place. Eiji gritted his teeth, panting in anticipation as Van counted to three and started the timer.

Eiji yelped and fell over with a squeak of laughter just before the tickling even started. His whole body was very soon overtaken by the sensation of twelve hands digging into every inch of his torso, and he succumbed to the squeaky, bubbly laughs that were endlessly spilling out of his lips. Eiichi was aware that his little brother was basically a walking ticklish spot, and he had memorized each and every single sensitive spot that would make him scream. He brushed his fingernails over Eiji’s collarbone, causing him to shrug his shoulder up and let out a choked laugh. He glanced up and noticed that Nagi was already taking care of his feet, another spot where Eiichi knew his brother was extremely sensitive. This experience brought back many memories of their childhood, when he used to pin his brother down and tickle him until he cried whenever he was feeling sad or scared. But despite how many times he had done this, it clearly wasn’t enough to alter his tickle-sensors in any way.

The timer went off, and Eiji flopped over in his brother’s lap. Nagi couldn’t help but let out his own bark of laughter at his friend’s reaction. “This is so funny! I swear, I’m probably gonna tickle you every day now!”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Eiichi warned him. “He’ll find some way to exact his revenge!”

“I’m right here, you know!” Eiji reminded his brother.

Shion was up next. Van counted to three and started the timer, and the process was repeated yet again. Amazingly, Shion wasn’t giving much of a reaction, even though the definite change in his expression and in the look in his eyes gave away that their attempts were affecting him in some way. He suddenly let out a bark of laughter when Nagi squeezed his side; victorious in this attempt, he continued to play with this area until Shion was reduced to a puddle of giggling mirth. Eiji experimentally ran a finger down the middle of the sole of his foot; every muscle tensed under the touch, which was an indicator that this area was indeed sensitive. However, he only had about five seconds of tickling Shion’s foot before the timer went off.

Now that it was Van’s turn, Eiichi took charge of the timer and the counting. Due to previous experience, he absolutely knew of some places where his friend was very ticklish, so he decided to mess with him a bit and take his time counting to three before he started the timer.

Van fell over to the side with a yelp the very instant the tickling started. Normally he was able to hold back his reaction for quite a while, but since there were so many fingers digging into some fairly weak spots on his torso, he couldn’t help but fall over and succumb to the laughter. But when he felt Eiichi’s nails dig into his armpits, it was all over. He let out a shriek of laughter and tried to kick out, grabbing onto anything within his arms reach, but Eiichi pushed him and said, “You have seven seconds, you have to take it!” But goddammit, Nagi was now expertly scribbling his fingers all across the bottom of his foot; there was no way he could take this anymore.

Just as Van was about to call out for mercy, the timer buzzed, and he flopped over, panting. “I’m gonna get you back for that!” he snapped at Eiichi, who crawled forward to take his place.

Van probably attempted to count to three at least five times, just to mess with Eiichi, before starting the timer. Eiichi wasn’t as ticklish as Eiji, but he definitely had his fair amount of weak spots. He let out a squeal of laughter as Van exacted his revenge by digging all ten fingers into his ribcage. Eiji and Nagi each took hold of one of his ankles and completely assaulted his poor feet for the remainder of the time, which was a tactic that Eiji knew would make his brother lose his mind. Eiichi squirmed helplessly and squealed with laughter as Van held him down and continued to attack his ribcage, while Yamato dug into his armpits, a tactic that made his laugh reach a completely different pitch.

The timer buzzed, and everyone fell away from Eiichi’s body, all panting nearly as hard as Eiichi himself. Nobody had tapped out yet, but now that it was Nagi’s turn, they were sure he would be begging for them all to stop within a matter of seconds.

Their suspicions proved correct when Nagi lashed out with all his might, just as Van started the timer. He shrieked with laughter as twelve hands dug into his armpits, his ribs, his sides, and his stomach, anywhere that was within reach of the evildoers that were giving him the worst assault he had probably ever endured. He thrashed and kicked, but unfortunately every movement placed him into the hands of a new person and introduced him to a new sensation, increasingly growing worse than the last.

“ _Stopstopstopstop IgiveupIcan’tdoit!_ ” Nagi cried, his words slurring in his desperation.

“You have nine more seconds!” Eiji responded, and he absolutely went in for the kill when he decided to scribble his fingers under Nagi’s knee, making the small boy shriek and kick out. Eiji was now practically making a death wish as he moved farther down Nagi’s legs to his feet. He gasped and screamed with laughter when Eiji fluttered his fingertips on the bottom of his foot, his sock offering practically no protection against the evil sensation.

The timer buzzed and it was all over.

Nagi flopped over, panting and covered in sweat. “I hate you all,” he groaned.

“Hey, we’re not finished yet!” Yamato shoved Nagi’s shoulder. “You can’t just lay there! Kira hasn’t gone yet!”

The stoic, black-haired young man took a seat as Nagi slowly crawled over to Eiji, preparing for the final round. Van counted to three and started the timer, and four pairs of hands dug into his torso.

No reaction. Seriously? There was no way that Kira couldn’t be ticklish. There had to be at least some sensitive spot on his body!

Eiji clawed experimentally at his stomach, but Kira only flinched slightly. Then his sides; the same thing happened. Eiichi reached under his armpits, but only after a few moments did he start chuckling lightly.

However, Kira’s body jerked when Nagi began to squeeze at his thighs and rake his nails across his bare knee cap. “I think somebody’s legs are ticklish!” Nagi teased as he continued assaulting this area.

Kira only flopped around, squealing adorably as the other six guys crowded around his lower body and began playing with his legs, squeezing and scribbling at every bit of exposed skin they could reach. Every new movement made Kira flinch and squeal; between Nagi squeezing his thighs, Eiji playing with his knees, and Eiichi scribbling his fingers under his feet, it was all too much.

But just as he was about to cry out in laughter, the timer buzzed, and all the boys flopped over, panting.

“Maybe we should have waited until later in the afternoon to do this,” Van commented. “We would have been more awake, and it wouldn’t have felt as torturous.”

“I wanted to get the video out as soon as possible, though,” Yamato replied.

Everyone was exhausted; Eiichi was the only one to sit up during the outtro. When they were done, Yamato stopped the recording, but he didn’t have the energy to put anything away.

Within the next few days, after the video had been edited and uploaded, it had gotten lots of attention, as expected. Fans began to talk to each other about who to target next, and a few news sources had claimed this punishment game “finished, but only as a first round.”

Now, it was time to play the waiting game. The waiting game that would last until a new trend rose from the minds of the many unique individuals on the internet.

**Author's Note:**

> so there you have it! the lovely trilogy has been concluded :) i also came up with a name unique to the fact that this is the heavens version of this fic, but i kept the title the same so it didn't digress (but it's in parenthesis up there!)
> 
> again, i'm not sure if this is as interesting as the other one(s), but i tried to make it unique and fun nonetheless! i'll definitely be continuing this 'internet adventures' series; i already have a couple more ideas that i want to try writing!
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr! https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com
> 
> here's a link to my anime blog! https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
